


Just a Little More Lovin'

by yeosinnerz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 7 acts of love from the members, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Park Seonghwa-centric, Soft Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz
Summary: When Seonghwa wants some love, he seeks it out in many different ways.Whether it be cuddling with Yunho in the middle of the night, holding hands with Jongho when they walk down the street, sitting on Hongjoong's lap while he works, getting sleepy kisses from Yeosang in the morning, showering with Wooyoung, resting his head in San's lap while they watch television, or having Mingi's cold hands up his shirt on a chilly winter's day.There's just something so calming and comforting being loved by your housemates, in each their own distinct way.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	1. park seonghwa's love club

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope u enjoy chapters wont be vv long and ill update whenever i finish a chapter . it's just the park seonghwa love club today <3

When Seonghwa wants some love, he seeks it out in many different ways.

Whether it be cuddling with Yunho in the middle of the night, holding hands with Jongho when they walk down the street, sitting on Hongjoong's lap while he works, getting sleepy kisses from Yeosang in the morning, showering with Wooyoung, resting his head in San's lap while they watch television, or having Mingi's cold hands up his shirt on a chilly winter's day.

There's just something so calming and comforting being loved by your housemates, in each their own distinct way.


	2. yunho: in the middle of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yunho and seonghwa cross pathes in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah baby hope u enjoy

Yunho drags Seonghwa into bed in the middle of the night, after both of them cross paths in the kitchen. 

"Hwa?" Yunho calls out quietly, padding into the kitchen. Seonghwa sets his mug down on the counter, turning around to see Yunho's shadowed figure lean up against the counter. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Seonghwa says, reaching for his mug again. Yunho digs through the pantry, what for, he doesn't know. The taste of warm milk fills Seonghwa's tastebuds as he takes a sip from his drink. "Why are you awake?" He asks Yunho.

Yunho closes the cabinet and leans up against it. "I usually wake up around this time for something to snack on." He says. "Did you have a nightmare or something?" 

Seonghwa shrugs, taking another sip of his drink. "Not really. I just tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. I think it's just the nerves about tomorrow. Took some melatonin just now, so I think I should be okay."

"Come sleep in my bed." Yunho says, and Seonghwa can pick out the serious expression on his face through the moonlight coming in through the kitchen window. 

Seonghwa stares back up at Yunho, silent, observing. 

"Okay." Seonghwa says, blinking slowly like a cat giving kisses to it's human. "Let me finish this first." He says, and Yunho grabs a glass from the cupboard and fills it up at the fridge. Yunho leans against the counter opposing Seonghwa, and neither of them say anything, even when Yunho finishes his water and waits for him to finish his own drink. 

When Seonghwa sets the empty mug on the counter, Yunho grabs him by the hand and pulls him out of the kitchen.

"Come on. Bed time." Seonghwa hears him mumble, as they're walking down the hallway to Yunho's bedroom. 

Yunho's bedroom is always so nice and warm, Seonghwa always forgets how nice it is in there. The space heater in the corner always makes it toasty, but the way Yunho decorates the space makes it cozy. Seonghwa can't see any of the stuff in Yunho's room because the curtains are closed, blocking off the soft glow of the moonlight above. 

"Yunho, I'm really not that tired. You'll most likely fall asleep before I do." Seonghwa says, shifting to get himself under the covers once Yunho tosses him down onto the mattress. 

Yunho grunts, tossing the blanket over Seonghwa's lithe frame next to him. "No you won't. I'll stay awake as long as you need me to until you fall asleep." 

Yunho reaches over to wrap an arm over Seonghwa's waist to bring the two closer together, hips touching and noses brushed up against each other. Seonghwa can feel Yunho's breath on his lips and his heartbeat from the way his palm is pressed against Yunho's broad chest. It's comforting.

It's warm.

It almost makes him want to fall asleep. 

Seonghwa moves to wrap his arms around Yunho's torso, hugging him close as he hides his face in his neck. The close warmthness is beginning to make him drowsy, skin pinkening from heat and heart slowing down to prepare him for rest. 

Yunho rests his chin on Seonghwa's head, tugging the blanket up to cover Seonghwa's shoulders to make sure he's warm.

Seonghwa can feel himself starting to drift. Damn, that melatonin sure works fast, but, in some part of Seonghwa's mind, it thinks that all he needed was just a little loving from Yunho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo baby hope u r ready for jongho n seonghwa


	3. jongho: walking down the street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongho and seonghwa hold hands while walking down the streets of seoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Jongho likes to hold hands. Seonghwa’s hands just happen to be cold.

A day off schedule seems perfect, especially when he’s with Jongho.

It was Seonghwa’s idea to go shopping, but didn’t want to go alone, so Jongho volunteered up his free time to attend with Seonghwa.

“Hwa-hyung!” Jongho exclaims as he looks at a piece of jewelry in the store they’re currently visiting. “Don’t you think my mom would love this?” He asks, looking at Seonghwa with his big, sparkling puppy eyes. He’s bouncing on his toes, and Seonghwa turns to get a look at the item that Jongho is interested in. In his hands is a velveteen box opened to reveal the jewelry within.

It’s a rose gold necklace with a simple cabochon cut sapphire embedded within. The simplicity of the necklace makes for a dainty vibe. Seonghwa loves it.

“Oh, Jongho, that’s beautiful.” Seonghwa says, taking the velvet box into his hands to inspect the piece of jewelry. “I’m sure your mother would love it. Here, I’ll even cover the cost of it for you.” 

Seonghwa hands the jewelry back to Jongho, who goes up to the clerk with it, stating he’s interested in purchasing the item. Seonghwa pulls his debit card from his wallet. His steps are quiet as he leans over Jongho to hand his card to the woman at the counter as she’s asking how Jongho would prefer to pay for the item.

“Put it on my card.” Seonghwa says. The woman looks visibly startled for a moment. “Please.” He adds. 

The woman charges the service to Seonghwa’s card and returns it to him, then moves to package the necklace into a bag for Jongho to take. The youngest thanks her for the service and follows Seonghwa out the door, thanking him for holding the door. 

He and Jongho wander down the streets, popping in and out of shops as they find things that catch their eye. The cooler weather is starting to get into Seonghwa’s skin, and he frequently finds himself rubbing his hands together as he and Jongho make small talk. 

“Hyung, are your hands cold?” Jongho asks, catching Seonghwa rubbing his hands together for the nth time in the hour. 

“Yeah.” Seonghwa says, continuing to rub his hands together to produce heat. 

“Do you want to hold hands?” Jongho asks, holding up his free hand to Seonghwa. The elder stares at it for a few moments, frozen still at the idea. But, his hands are cold and Jongho is so graciously offering his hand, so Seonghwa takes Jongho’s palm into his own. 

Jongho links their fingers together. “See, hyung? Now your fingers can be warm too!” 

Seonghwa smiles under his mask as he notices Jongho’s eyes have turned into happy little crescents. 

“I love you, hyung!”

“I love you too, Jongho.” 

Seonghwa ruffles Jongho’s hair and they keep walking down the street, trailing each other through stores and into a cafe. It’s only then that Seonghwa realises, that perhaps, all the warmth he really needed was Jongho’s love and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i made a new twitter!](https://twitter.com/yeosinnerz?s=09)


	4. hongjoong: quietly in the studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seonghwa loves sitting in the studio with hongjoong. especially in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!!! sorry this is so late!! i hope you enjoy this chapter. have a safe and happy holiday!

Hongjoong’s got a soft lap, but Seonghwa always likes to watch him produce.

On another one of their rest days, when everyone chooses to be confined to the space of their dorms and the company of each other, sitting close for warmth, watching a movie, or playing a competitive game of Mario Kart in the living room, frustrated sighs and squeals of determination climbing the walls of the apartment, there’s always a place Seonghwa knows where he can go to get a little bit of quiet time.

So, as he’s bundling himself up in thick clothes and his winter gear, taking extra precautions to stay warm enough while he makes the conscious decision to walk to the company building instead of asking a manager to drive him, Yeosang pushes a full travel cup of hot chocolate into his gloved hands and lifts part of Seonghwa’s toque off his forehead to press a kiss to it. 

San comes to collect Yeosang and ushers Seonghwa out the door, telling him to enjoy his walk and stay warm so he doesn’t catch himself a cold, and watching as the door clicks shut behind him, lock clicking into place quietly. 

The air outside is crisp when he steps out. He can feel the sharpness of it when he takes a deep breath in and watches as his breath fogs up upon exhale.

Seonghwa can feel the lingering gazes on his form as he makes his way to the company building, and as he slips into the alleyway to get to the side door of the building, just around the corner of the convenience store on the street front. 

Once inside, Seonghwa unzips his coat and pulls his hat off his head as he makes his way to the inner stairwell. The stairs squeak under the moisture on the bottoms of his shoes.

Seonghwa relies on his muscle memory to get to Hongjoong's studio, arriving at the door everybody joined together in decorating on Hongjoong's birthday. The cat paw border on the door catches Seonghwa's attention for a brief moment before he raps his knuckles just over the picture of the cats Mingi had attached to the door at some point, all labeled with which cat was which group member. Seonghwa waits patiently until Hongjoong opens both doors into his studio space. 

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you. What's up?" Hongjoong asks as he ushers Seonghwa into the warmth of the studio, quickly closing the doors behind him to keep the extra heat in the room. 

"Just wanted to come visit. It was a little loud at the dorm. The ritualistic Mario Kart game was in progress, I got tired of hearing Mingi shrill every time Wooyoung tickled him for losing." Seonghwa says in dry response, toeing his shoes off and throwing his body onto the couch. Hongjoong returns to his seat.

"I get it. This stupid track I'm trying to produce isn't going anywhere and I've officially crashed into the wall." Hongjoong says, spinning around in his seat to face the computer screen. "Wanna come take a listen?" 

"Sure." Seonghwa says, shrugging off his coat and dropping it on the floor as he shuffles up to Hongjoong's desk. He takes the headphones passed towards him and drops them over his head before leaning on the armrest of Hongjoong's chair as he listens. To him, it sounds pretty good, but he definitely hears where it lacks. 

"Maybe you could add some more bass in these spots." Seonghwa suggests, pointing to a few empty spots on the screen. Hongjoong's hand grabs at Seonghwa's thigh in excitement, pulling the elder into his lap.

"Wait, that's a good idea!" Hongjoong smiles, leaning his head over Seonghwa's shoulder and rolling the chair up to the desk. Seonghwa slips into the open space between Hongjoong's legs and leans his head back while Hongjoong tinkers on the track. 

Seonghwa presses a kiss into the side of Hongjoong's head, hearing the younger giggle at the act of affection before he leaned his head down to pepper some kisses of his own to Seonghwa's neck. 

"I love you, Joong." Seonghwa says, with a flustered smile stretched across his lips. 

"I love you too, Hwa." 

Seonghwa begins to space out a little while Hongjoong works, but in the back of his mind, perhaps coming to visit Hongjoong was one of the best things that he could have ever done that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeosinnerz?s=09)


	5. yeosang: sleepily in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seonghwa wakes up to a warm and happy little suprise in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahhhhh . yeohwa!!!

Somehow, waking up to Yeosang cuddled up next to him warms Seonghwa's heart, but perhaps not his nose.

When Seonghwa awakes, the first thing he notices is how chilly the tip of his nose is. He's unsure of how the dorm managed to get so cold overnight. But, considering the ball of warmth attached to his side, someone must have noticed throughout Seonghwa's slumbering hours.

It's Yeosang. 

Yeosang is completely curled up around Seonghwa, leeching off his body heat as they're both tucked completely underneath several blankets that Yeosang had probably dragged in from his bedroom. He even went through all the unconscious effort to get all snuggled up to Seonghwa to steal all of his heat. And maybe his heart. 

Seonghwa's been staring with a very fond expression.

Yeosang lifts his head up from Seonghwa's neck and looks at him, blinking sleep away from his eyes. He lays back down once he realises heat is seeping out of the open space in the blanket and cuddles himself back up to Seonghwa. He drapes an arm over Yeosang's waist, thumbing at the waistband of his sweatpants. 

"Hey." Yeosang says, voice deep and crackly with disuse and sleep.

"Goodmorning, Yeo." Seonghwa says, nuzzling Yeosang's forehead with his nose. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah. Warm." Yeosang replies, rubbing his cheek against Seonghwa's. "Mingi had the same idea. Wonder how Joong is gonna feel when he wakes up to Mingi cuddled up to him." 

Seonghwa pets a hand up behind Yeosang's neck, feeling as his neck arches to chase the touch. 

"What happened to the heat?" Seonghwa asks, now dragging his lips across Yeosang's jawline delicately. His kisses are feather soft, pressed gently into velvety skin. 

"Dunno." Yeosang says, nipping at Seonghwa's skin. "Woke up in the middle of the night. Was cold. Manager-hyung was putting space heaters in when I woke up."

Seonghwa hums, pressing a couple firm kisses to the sides of Yeosang's face. "Thought I'd keep you warm, huh?"

"Exactly." Yeosang rubs his nose against Seonghwa's, before he presses a kiss to his lips. 

"Well, thank you for the lovely wake up, Yeo. I appreciate it." Seonghwa says in a moment of rest between kisses, Yeosang's warm breath intermingled with his own. 

"Anyday, Hwa. I love you." Yeosang says, wrapping himself completely around Seonghwa.

"I love you too, Yeo." Seonghwa says, pressing a chaste kiss to Yeosang's lips, though that suddenly is interrupted by a shrill scream from across the room, presumably Hongjoong just now waking up. Yeosang snorts laughing into Seonghwa's neck. 

Perhaps, on a slightly chilly morning, all Seonghwa needed was some kisses from Yeosang to warm up his face, but maybe also his heart that morning.


End file.
